All For You a WebsRaven Song Story
by Quarion Nialo
Summary: The Sonic Spider can't show Raven how he feels, and on one dark night he finds a way. Can he protect Raven from the thing she fears that most? PLEASE R


**All For You**

By: Quarion Nialo

_To Everyone: Yes, I know that the Mary part does not fit, but please look past it to the other lyrics and you'll see why I picked it. Songs used: "Gifts and Curses" by Brian May and "Someone to Die For" by Yellowcard_

Webs, the Sonic Spider, had webbed his way after Raven had flown out if a huff. He had made a jerk of himself again, and he needed to apologize.

_Mary belongs to the words of a song.  
I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her.  
But she will not wait for me, anymore, anymore.  
Why did I say all those things before? I was sure._

He knew one thing, he loved her dearly. Ever since he had entered the tower, and became a Titan, he had felt himself drawn to her. Her darkness and beauty had hit him hard. Now he was totally head over heels for her._  
_

_  
(She is the one), but I have a purpose,  
(she is the one), and I have to fight this,  
(she is the one), a villain I can't knock down.  
_

His eyes widened as he saw the huge red being on a rooftop, Raven laying in front of it. The red being had a strange resemblance to Raven when she got real angry, and yet it was indeed a male form. Webs headed over, he had to help Raven out. Raven was saying her mantra over and over, her magic throwing cars, lights, and mailboxes at her father. Webs let go of his last web line and flew through the air at him, launching out a kick to the demon's face. Trigon blinked and looked at the would-be hero and swiped a clawed fist at Webs.

_  
I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say,   
still I will always fight on for you._

Webs was barely able to dodge the first punch, but Trigon's fist hit with such strength that it knocked the spider-like hero off balance and threw Raven into a chimney. The second punch launched Webs into the air, a perfect target for the demonic father of Raven. _   
_

_  
Mary's alive in the bright New York sky,  
the city lights shine for her, above them I cry for her.  
Everything's small on the ground below, down below.  
What if I fall, then where would I go, would she know? _

Webs gasped as Trigon smashed him towards the ground at a rapid pace, and he was lucky that his speed aloud him to stop his decent with a web line, the momentum he had helped him launch back at the gigantic being.

__

(She is the one), all that I wanted,  
(she is the one), and I will be haunted,  
(she is the one), this gift is my curse for now. 

He screamed out a battle cry as he launched out a series of kicks and punches, all to no avail. Trigon laughed loudly and looked down at what he deemed a pitiful hero, and his size seemed to diminish until he was only a few feet taller than Webs. The Sonic Spider's eyes narrowed and went into a defensive stance in front of Raven.

__

I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say,   
Still I will always fight on for you. Fight on for you ...

Trigon sneered and charged, and Webs was able to use his speed to dodge most of the blows. Trigon's centuries of experience however made it so every blow he did land was more powerful then normal. Soon Webs' suit was in tatters, and he was bleeding way too much to be in good shape.

__

I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, its all for you  
and my worst pains are words I cannot say  
still I will always fight on for you. Fight on for you. Fight on for you...

Trigon was finally able to grab the hero's head and lift him off his feet. Webs was too injured and tired to fight back any longer. He had failed and he knew it, he had failed the woman he loved. He was able too spot her get up from the corner of his eye and let himself cry. He did not want her to see him this way, not like this……

_Before you landed  
I had a wheel but didn't know what it could do  
You were abandoned  
And still your handing out what you don't want to lose  
You make me drop things  
Like all the plans I had for a life without you_

Raven groaned as she got up, surprised she was not dead. She twirled and started saying her mantra when she heard her father chuckle, only to stop and gasp in horror at the sight of Webs. Her father had him by the head and was lifting the limp and bleeding form so she could see all the wounds. He laughed at her and then thrust his hand through her teammate's chest. Her eyes widened and watered at the scream of pain that issued from Webs' mouth. She had been mad at him, but she had never hated him. She couldn't bear the sight of him so weak and now…dead. Her father then let the corpse drop to the ground, turning to his daughter.

_  
Someone to die for  
Someone to fall into when the world goes dark  
Someone to die for  
Someone to tear a hole in this endless night  
Someone ....like you  
_

She was crying as her knees buckled. She suddenly felt as if life meant nothing, that it would be better to let her father win this battle and end her life forever. She knew now, after seeing Webs' limp form, that he had followed her because he had cared. He probably even loved her, otherwise he would have either have saved himself or had brought her back to the tower. She felt no reason to fight her father anymore, and he chuckled as he drew near. He knew it too, that she had now given in to the truth, that she could never escape.

_  
I'm drunk when sober  
The room is spinning  
You are what I hold onto  
You're taking over  
I find that giving in is the best I can do  
_

Webs coughed up blood, as his ears, nose, and even eyes bled. He was dying, and in this state he couldn't protect raven from Trigon any longer. He couldn't even yell at her to run, and from what he COULD see she was on her knees as if she had given up. He couldn't let her die, he had fought to protect her, and he would use his last breath to do just that.

_  
Someone to die for  
Someone to fall into when the world goes dark  
Someone to die for  
Someone to tear a hole in this endless night  
_

His eyes glazed over and he stopped breathing. His heart started to slow down until it too stopped working. His eyes were still open and his mouth was hanging in an endless scream of anger and pain. Yet, something inside him continued to live, and it had one purpose. It rose from the corpse and ran at Trigon, slamming its fist THROUGH the demonic tyrant. Trigon screamed in agony and Raven's head snapped up.

_  
Someone to die for  
Someone to fall into when the world goes dark  
_

All she saw at that time was Trigon's eyes wide in pain, a spot of his chest seeming to go black. From that spot she could see her father's veins grow black as the darkness in which he spawned from. He convulsed and shook as all his organs shriveled inside his body, his life ebbing from him.

_Someone to die for  
Someone to tear a hole in this endless night  
_

As her father's body fell face first on the ground, Raven lifted her gaze to her savior. Her eyes widened in shock, and then she whipped her head at Webs' still form. When she looked back, the being was kneeling in front of her, smiling with love in its eyes. In front of her was, what she believed, was Webs' spirit. It calmly caresses her cheek as tears fell from her eyes. She leaned up and pressed her lips to the now solid and warm skin of his lips. She gasped and looked at the spot where his body was, and when she looked back at where she thought his spirit was, he was gone.

_Someone  
Someone  
Someone ....like you_


End file.
